Breathe Me
by Xpurpleis4heartsX
Summary: Hermione Granger is in an unfortunate Time-Turner accident. *spoilers* HG/SS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hermione Granger ran down the four flights of creaky stairs of the Burrow. Tears of hurt and anger streamed down her pale face. Her wild, copper toned hair flew in front of her caramel eyes, a few strands sticking. She fumbled over the last step and practically flew into the room she shared with the youngest Weasley.

"Come on 'Mione! Open up! I didn't mean what I said, " Ronald Weasley apologized through the antique chestnut door.

They both knew he meant what he had said. He meant every word, every punctuation, and every damn pause between them.

'_That's exactly why no one talks to you anymore! You're such a bloody bookworm! Maybe if you peeked your head out from between the pages once in a while, you would realize that I love Lavender, not you.' _

Earlier, Hermione was searching for a book in Percy's old bedroom, when Ron had come up and asked her if she had wanted to go with Harry, Ginny, Lavender and himself to the ice cream parlor in Diagon Alley before the Banquet. Hermione didn't feel like being the only single person in the bunch, so she politely declined and went back to looking under the bed. Unfortunately for her, Ronald's ears turned bright red and he immediately attacked. He claimed that she cared more about her books than her own friends, poked fun at her incapability to find a wizard and scoffed at her dreams for a high ranking position in the Ministry. Hermione had never been more insulted in her entire life. She was so frustrated with Ron's jealousy for her brains or Harry's fame. She had fired any biting words she had held back before and then he let those fateful few sentences run out of his foolish mouth.

Hermione brushed away a few stray tears and thought about what had happened the past year. She had given up on Ron long ago, but the part about Harry and Ginny was absolutely heartbreaking. She had felt a rift, but hadn't said anything, brushing it off as a symptom of grief. Yet, it was more than what she had believed. Ginny was off with Harry at Grimmauld Place most days, and Ron was with Lavender, doing Merlin knows what. To think of it, even Mrs. Weasley said few words to her these days.

Ron was still trying to apologize, but it was white noise to Hermione. She looked around the lime green room. She glanced over the Wierd Sisters and Holyhead Harpies posters, the desk overlooking the orchard behind the Burrow, and then at her tiny bed, her suitcase sitting empty at the foot. Then it hit her; for weeks she had been tucked away in her own beautiful world of books, finally being able to read about something other than ways to defeat Voldemort. Everyone else had moved onto life, Hermione was floating along.

"You know what Hermione, if your going to act like a bitch, just leave. _No one wants you here!_" Ronald screamed.

She had no idea what he was talking about before, but she had a rough idea. She wasn't the brightest witch of her age without reason. Her eyes fell back to the suitcase. Perhaps, she _would_ 'leave,' like Ron had said. Hermione would leave the surrogate family she had come to love and face the unavoidable consequences.

-X-X-X-X-

A few hours later, Hermione was ready to leave. Her cherry-colored suitcase was filled with clothes, books and everything else a woman needed. She took one last, lingering look into the mirror. She had tamed her normally bushy hair into messy curls; the difference was subtle, a little less frizz and a little more styling product. The look accentuated her almond shaped eyes and high cheekbones. She wore a navy jumper, light jeans and her normal trainers. She didn't want to seem as if she was getting ready, just to leave. She sighed. Where was she to go? She had a small bank account at Gringotts, but that wouldn't be enough to build a life on, let alone a whole new one, but she was Hermione Jean Granger. She could do anything, if she put her mind to it.

Hermione heard a loud "supper's ready" from Mrs. Weasley down in the kitchen. She looked towards the door. This was a big day. Every person that survived the Final Battle was here. This was her night.

Hermione sighed, shrunk her bag and looked back into the mirror again. She wasn't the attention starved first year, she was a woman of grace and great power. Her eyes were golden, her hair copper and her stance strong. She could do this. Hermione put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a golden necklace with a sand-glass entombed in circles. Her time-turner. She placed it over her head and hid it under her hoodie. Out of everything precious to her, Hermione would never forsake this secret gift from one of the greatest wizards of all time, Albus Dumbledore. She was finally ready.

This was a big night for the Weasley Family; all of the surviving family members and their spouses were coming to the Burrow to celebrate life. Hermione wasn't formally invited; it was just assumed that she would be there. Hermione turned towards Ginny's closed door. She could hear the clatter of dishes and the muffled conversations floating up the stairs.

_'I am a Gryffindor. I am very powerful. I'm the mother-fucking brightest witch of my age. I can do this,' _Hermione repeated to herself. A little known fact about her was that she wasn't a spontaneous adventurer, she was meticulous in her planning. _This_ was the scariest thing she's ever done.

Before Hermione could turn back, her slender fingers turned the rusted door handle, and she flung herself down the stairs. She stumbled a bit and found that all of the guests were already eating. Mrs. Weasley had charmed the table to be longer and every seat was filled. Every single bloody seat. Hermione couldn't believe it. She had planned to wait until after dinner to leave. She wasn't going to be rude, but this was ridiculous. No one noticed her, standing there in disbelief. They all kept on with their jolly conversations and stuffing their faces. Hermione realized that her mouth was open and quickly shut it, clenching her jaw. She decided that she was going to stand there until they noticed.

It wasn't until Mrs. Weasley had to refill one of the dishes that anyone even blinked her way. Mrs. Weasley looked nervous. "Oh, Hermione! We didn't notice you there? Be a dear and refill the cranberry sauce," Mrs. Weasley commanded sweetly.

On normal circumstances, Hermione would have helped. She always had been happy whenever Mrs. Weasley asked her to help. The little girl Molly knew wasn't alive anymore. The Hermione now glaring at Mrs. Weasley was a young woman.

"Why should I help when you haven't even saved me a place to eat?" Hermione asked calmly.

Mrs. Weasley looked shocked and stuttered a bit. The conversations were dying down, trying to listen to the conversation between the two women. "We just-- we thought that you weren't going to come down to dinner. After your little spat with Ron--."

Hermione's face froze and she cut into the older woman's thought process right then and there. "Mrs. Weasley, you do understand that I, also, am a war hero. A fight with your idiot son wouldn't prevent me from being here."

Mrs. Weasley's face grew bright red and she tried to say something but Hermione only got louder.

"I deserve a seat at the table as much anyone else here, and maybe even more. In my honest opinion, without me, everybody at this table would have been slaughtered or serving Voldemort. Without my logic and research, you would all be dead. Your son Ron wouldn't have even graduated from Hogwarts without copying my work, and I admit I was a complete fool to let him."

The table was so silent, one could have heard a pin drop. Mrs. Weasley was trying to form some kind of sentence. Hermione's heart was beating like a thestral's, but she made sure no one could tell.

Mrs. Weasley said, her voice a harsh whisper, "Hermione, I cannot believe that you would say such things. I thought you were such a good girl! What has gotten into you?"

Then, Hermione lost grip of the near non-existent hold she had on her temper. "Molly, with all due respect, I don't give Merlin's saggy, old balls what you thought I was. You all obviously don't want me here, so I'm going to leave."

She shot a scathing look at Ron, his mouth wide open in disbelief. Hermione smirked in a way that would make Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape and even Voldemort, proud. "Ronald, go fuck yourself."

Then she looked at Harry with a big smile and said cheerfully, " Bye Harry!"

With a loud 'pop,' Hermione Granger apparated from the Burrow.

-X-X-X-X-

Hermione landed in front of the Leaky Cauldron and sighed. It was still nestled between a Muggle record and book shop. The road was empty as she walked across it, into the courtyard that housed the brick wall that served as an entrance to Diagon Alley. The place had a little more business after the demise of Voldemort, but not so much so that it would be packed. It was the perfect place for Hermione to hide out. She advanced gingerly across the courtyard, hardly looking where her feet were taking her. That is, until her foot hit an unfamiliar bump; it was a large stone that Hermione hadn't noticed, shrouded in the shadows. Her hands flew in front of her face as her body slammed onto the ground. Her knees bounced against loose dirt, but her chest hit a cobblestone, crushing the little time-turner under her clothes.

Hermione's eyes opened for a moment, but then she closed them quickly. She felt a familiar pull in her lower abdomen and instantly knew what was happening. The world spun around her and she felt as if she were floating in space. Her lungs tried to expand but couldn't. She was suffocating. She curled into a fetal position until the tug was over.

"Are you alright, Miss?" a very familiar voice asked. It was aged and so heartwarming.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up, past the half-moon glasses and into the twinkling blue eyes of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

She started to weep, unable to control the tears that flowed from her eyes and into her hair. She thought, _'At least I'm safe.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry it took a few days but I've been busy! School has taken over my life again and I'm getting back to normal! Thank ALL of you who alerted, favored, reviewed and even gave it a chance! I would list all of you but it would take me some time! With no further ado, Here's your second chapter !**

**Chapter Two**

Dumbledore stared down at the tiny girl clinging to him. After she had begun to weep, she had flung herself into him, like a lost child into a worried mother's bosom. She kept

muttering, "Your alive! Your alive!" Her tears subsided and she pulled away slowly.

Dumbledore finally received a clear image of the young woman. Her eyes were bloodshot

and her nose running, but she was very pretty. Her bronze hair was styled in a cornucopia

of curls; hazel eyes and a button nose balanced on high cheekbones. She stepped back,

wiped her nose and gave a big smile, showing off bright white teeth behind rose-colored

lips. She looked like a siren calling to a sailor.

"It's so good to see you, Sir." She implored.

Dumbledore looked into her youthful face and had no recollection of her. She seemed

similar, but no more so than any other student at his school, her muggle clothing aside. Then there was the fact that no students were supposed to be here seeing as it was mid-August.

"It is good to see you, as well." Dumbledore replied.

He then asked, "Miss, who are you?"

The look of complete shock on the woman's face melted into sadness and a revelation of realization. She ran a hand through her hair and proceeded to explain her entire situation.

-X-X-X-X-

Severus Snape sat at the far end of the Staff table at the south end of the Great Hall.

He sat in his usual seat, the second to last on the right side. He bit bitterly into his marmalade slathered toast and ripped open the newest edition of the Daily Prophet. There were the regular statements from the Minister, the current status of competing quidditch teams and, the always popular, ludicrous banter about famous celebrities from Rita Skeeter. How he loathed that woman. Whom ever would lower their IQ by reading such rubbish was beyond him. He slammed the paper shut and chucked it over the table.

Severus was not in a particularly exceptional mood. He had received word the night before that there was to be a meeting the next morning. This particular morning, at nine o'clock sharp, there was the Hogwarts Staff Meeting. The meeting entailed the usual bickering about annual earnings, the ridiculous complaints of disdainful professors that had been working to long and most important, who gets the assistant this year. Now Severus, being a solitary man in nature, had always given his turn to another teacher. His last opportunity he gave to Professor Flitwick, who had expressed the stress of teaching Charms to first years who didn't understand their magical abilities yet. The time before that it was to Professor Binns, who had expressed that if he was going to have his pay deducted for health insurance, it had to have a reason.

Severus leaned back into his cushioned seat and pondered the thought of having an assistant. There were many things he had to brew. Wolfsbane for Lupin, veritaserum for the Ministry, and other various potions for Poppy. Perhaps an assistant would come in handy if he would like to look for rarer ingredients. Better yet, he could have them look for the ingredients.

"_With the dunderheads, they're sending these days I'm better off doing it myself." _He thought to himself.

Finishing his breakfast, Severus took a sliver pocket watch from within one of his front robe pockets. The little face read _8:55 am. _He stood up, not wasting any time, and strode to the pointless meeting with childlike colleagues.

-X-X-X-X-

Hermione walked nervously arm-in-arm with Dumbledore into the large Staff room. The room was beautiful, with large stain-glass window reflecting a multitude of colors onto the long oak table in the middle of the floor. Sixteen chairs sat comfortably around the table, the cushions upholstered in maroon corduroy. She saw all of her old professors. Professor McGonagall, with her emerald tartan plaid showing off her painfully pulled back hair. Professor Sinistra and her loose plum robes. Professor Binns and his transparent teaching.

Hermione felt a pang of sorrow in her chest and resisted the urge to bawl again. She felt as she had finally come home after years of abandonment. She felt herself slowly gluing back together. Every step she took was another piece found that had been lost in the war. She refused to cry again, and she gripped the purple velvet robes tighter.

"You may sit down here, Miss. Granger." Dumbledore mused.

Hermione's eyes shot back to Dumbledore and realized that he had stopped walking. He had taken her news surprisingly well. She then thought, "_Well, what is exactly normal for Dumbledore?" _He had nodded at all the right places and rubbed her back slightly when she told him about the sudden murder of her parents. He had laughed when she had given a censored version of her exit from the Burrow. Hermione might have a new attitude, but she didn't want one of her favorite professors and mentor to think badly of her actions.

When Hermione took her seat, the doors flew open with unnecessary force. She peered her curious eyes toward the door and resisted a gasp. In the doorway stood a slightly flushed, yet handsome, Severus Snape. His hair was shorter and parted towards on the right side of his head, kept clean of product. His dark eyes were younger, less stressed, and the once common dark circles were gone. His robes were the exact same as she remembered, but he was leaner, more fit. To her very surprise, a pulse of pleasure throbbed at the apex of her thighs when she studied him straightening out his robes with his long fingers. She wondered just for a moment what it would be like to have those fingers roam the most private areas of her body.

Hermione quickly brushed those thoughts from her mind, as well any other, when his eyes reached hers. The pulse throbbed again and she shifted uncomfortable in her chair. His gaze was only fleeting. He threw a questioning gaze at Dumbledore.

"Good Morning, Severus. Meet your new assistant, Miss Hermione Granger."

Dumbledore claimed, calm as he had ever been. There was that annoying twinkle she had missed so much, too. Hermione's ever-buzzing brain to stop. '_Assistant?' _was the only word she could find, and it echoed ominously in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thanks everybody that has favored, alerted, reviewed and whatever else there is!! Thank you so much NightEternal for being my Beta Reader and Unimaginative Lot--- best reader ever! she review every chapter and tells me specifically what she likes! makes my day every time :) *hint to everyone else*lol well it feels like my eyes lids are going to drop at any moment so goodnight!**

**Chapter Three**

Severus stared at Dumbledore. The room was shocked silent. The Staff was thinking of reasons why he would force an assistant on the withdrawn Potions Master. They knew that the congenial Headmaster was far superior; he listened to their problems, no matter personal or Hogwarts-related, with an open mind and peaceful smile. They also understood that once Dumbledore's venerable mind was set, there was no turning back. He was adamant on his decisions, whether the person it affected was pleased or not. For the first time in a long time, Severus was infuriated with Dumbledore.

"Are you out of your mind?" He growled at the violet clad man. There was that bloody twinkle again. Why does he always have that twinkle?

"I assure you, Severus, that I am functioning fully. I have noticed that you have become increasingly isolated, and I wished for you to have some company down in the Dungeons. I assure you, Miss Granger comes at high esteems. She passed her O.W.L.'s with eleven marks; most of them outstanding with one exceeds expectations, and she passed her N.E.W.T.'s with flying colors. Severus, you should be honored with her as your assistant." Dumbledore challenged.

Severus looked at the girl. He made a quick evaluation. She looked no older than nineteen. Her curly hair was haloed around her head in stylish disarray. Her auriferous eyes shone with admiration and a hint of horror. Her clothing showed her muggle lineage. His loins stirred at her appearance. "_I wonder what she would look like in my-" _Severu_s_ quickly brushed the thought away. He started to speak.

"Headmaster, I refuse to have a child working in my laboratory; she would ruin everything. The assistant's you've been employing are complete idiots and ruin everything they can think of. Do you remember the dunderhead that almost burned down Professor Sprout's greenhouse-"

"Excuse me! A child? A dunderhead? You are completely and utterly barking if you believe that. To inform your incredibly narrow mind, I completed a perfect Polyjuice potion in my _second year._ That potion, as you should very well know, is only to be taught to seventh years, and most people don't even try to _attempt_ a potion like that in the rest of their lifetime!" She growled at him.

Her face was flushed with anger. She looked like a lioness pounding onto her prey. She pushed her seat out from under her and stalked over to him. She was tiny, at least a foot or so shorter than he. She glared up into his eyes and stood in front of him; her arms crossed as if she was waiting for something.

"Well then," The girl huffed. "Are you going to move?"

Severus realized that even though he had stepped closer to the the long table, he was still in the doorway. Without realizing it, he had moved out of her way and watched her perky butt twitch as she stormed out of the meeting.

-X-X-X-X-

Hermione couldn't believe that snarky bastard. How dare he called _her_ a child and a dunderhead. He had no idea who he was messing with; and Dumbledore not telling her what he was planning. How could he not tell her? She felt a pang of familiar confusion. This was just like her school years all over again. Dumbledore withholding information, Harry's nightmares, the many dead companions flashed in her mind. Tears sprang to her eyes and she stopped walking, squeezing her eyes shut. She sighed heavily. Rubbing her eyes, she leaned on the nearest stone walk for support. She realized, that along with overwhelming happiness, came overwhelming grief. Hermione took a few steadying breaths and opened her eyes. To no surprise, she had ended up in front of the library.

Hermione walked in quietly. She looked over to Madam Pince's desk and found it vacant. _"Lucky for me_," She thought to herself. The best time to be in the library, she had come to believe, was when Madam Pince wasn't there, busy getting a book from the back or working with another student trying to find a book. Hermione didn't have too worry about how she was going to sneak a book out. No matter how many times she studied at the library, Hermione could never get the anal retentive librarian to like her; well at least trust her.

Hermione walked until she was standing in front of the restricted section. The rope, which cut it off from the rest of the library, was no longer there. This surprised Hermione, whom had to sneak into the restricted section every once and a while to tame her thirst of forbidden knowledge. She walked into the section carefully. She studied the bookcases containing books of all sorts of matter. Hermione understood that she could have used these books sixth and seventh year, but she had been so busy with Harry and Ron that she didn't have time to study any extra Defense Against the Dark Arts material.

"Where are you going, Miss Granger?" A silky voice asked from behind her.

Hermione turned quickly on her heel to see Severus Snape standing a foot behind her.

**Author's note: I know its a short chapter but next few chapters going to be longer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Severus followed Hermione out of the meeting. How dare she humiliate him like that? His reaction was what bothered him the most, though. He had just stepped out of her way, watching her bum as she stalked off. She was like a child.

"_She isn't made like a child,"_ Severus thought. He stopped in the long corridor where she had paused for a moment. He watched her as she brought her hands up to her face. Her body shuttered and leaned against the wall. He watched how she tried to calm herself down. He felt a pull to comfort her, to tell that everything was going to be alright, and to ravish her at some moment. Merlin, he hadn't been so unable to control his hormones like this since… Lily.

Severus realized that Hermione had moved into the library. His long legs took him towards her, like a predator towards his prey. He fixed his eyes on her long hair, not wanting to indulge his inappropriate thoughts again. She wandered around the library as if she had spent a past life roaming this same room. She moved to the very back and saw that the Restricted section wasn't roped off. Her arms shifted curiously on their own, as if to ask "Why wasn't this cut off?" She had definitely been here before.

She walked into the section quietly, as if she didn't want anyone to realize she was there. This wasn't her territory. During his life as both a spy and a professor, Severus had come to understand that there were two basic things he had to know. The first, never trust anybody, and the second, when people are doing something they are not supposed to, they tip toe. Miss Granger was practically walking on her toenails. Severus sauntered over until there was a very short distance between himself and her.

"Where are you going, Miss Granger?" Severus drawled.

She turned around quickly, like a startled doe. Her cheeks were flushed; her cinnamon eyes wide with fear.

"Professor Snape, you startled me!" She exclaimed.

He smirked and countered, "Of course I would. You're not supposed to be in here."

Her eyes flashed with anger and retaliated, " If I wasn't supposed to be here, the rope would be up."

Severus took her petite figure in. Her angered voice, her red eyes and her rosy lips, pushed together in a pout. He was glad the layers of his robes hid most of his body; otherwise she would know the effect she was having on him. He took a step forward, narrowing the already small gap between them. She took a small step back, her warm amber eyes never leaving his.

"Miss Granger, unless you have direct orders from myself, or Dumbledore, you are not allowed into the Restricted Section. If you do not know, the books in this section are very dangerous. They are filled with spells, potions and concoctions that would twist a young mind like yours. I wouldn't want you to be fooling around with things you don't understand."

Hermione stared at him with such animosity that Severus almost faltered in his approach. He took another step forward. She took another back. Her mouth opened mechanically and she replied, with such coldness, he felt his insides freeze over.

"Professor, you have no idea what I understand. I've seen people die, tortured, and driven mad. I've been branded with a name that makes arrogant purebloods believe that they can treat me like a flea ridden dog. I've been afflicted with the Cruciatus Curse on numerous occasions and I, myself, have used the Killing Curse during a battle which I have lost the people I love in. You will not judge me on things _you_ do not understand."

Severus couldn't believe his ears. Didn't she know the consequences of her words? He could go to Dumbledore explain everything and she would be sent to Azkaban for life. Why was she telling him this?

She smiled softly, as if she held a sad secret, leaned up on her tip toes and whispered into his right ear.

"I know exactly who you are, Severus Tobias Snape."

Tip-toeing around him, she walked away and out of reach of a paralyzed Severus Snape.

-X-X-X-X-

After Hermione revealed what she knew to Professor Snape, she walked out of the library quickly and quietly. She couldn't believe what she had just said. She could have just changed the entire course of Wizarding History. She had no idea what she was thinking when she had blurted out that information. That wasn't true; Hermione knew exactly was flashing through her head when she had betrayed herself. The corpses of the faceless victims of the Final Battle; Of Cedric Diggory, Remus, and Tonks. Of Harry's lifeless body, when a distraught Hagrid carried him back from the Forbidden forest. How she had comforted a one-eared George as he grieved at the loss of his other half. Hermione knew _exactly _what she was thinking when she had spoken.

Hermione was heading to Dumbledore's office. She expected the meeting to be over. Dumbledore had told her he was only going to announce one thing. She hadn't known it was going to be that she was now Professor Snape's potions assistant. She stopped instantly. She was going to be his assistant. Oh Merlin! She had just ruined everything. She had to get to Dumbledore's office and fast.

Hermione didn't realize that someone was following her until a hand was over her mouth. She was thrust against a wall and a tall, willowy body was pressed against her back. The body was covered heavily but underneath was muscle. Hermione struggled, trying to reach for her wand. One of the unfamiliar hands grabbed both of her own and held them over her head forcefully. She felt a breathe on her ear and an unwelcome warmth in her lower stomach. Something hard pushed into her bum and she gasped. Fingers stroked the skin under her shirt and a masculine voice growled.

"How do you know who I am?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Hermione's flushed cheek pressed against the rough stone. She repressed another gasp. A few years ago, if someone had told her that Severus Snape was going to arouse her so thoroughly, she would have hexed them until they passed out. As a young student, she had always thought of Professor Snape imperturbable, even ghastly. His treatment of her best friend, Harry, and his continual favoring of the Slytherin house always made the young Hermione seethe with anger.

She had never met another person so infatuated with the superiority of one kind to another in her adolescent mind. Yet, as she got older, Hermione grew to respect and appreciate the callous Potions Master. She believed that his aloofness was only due to a cautious disposition; while his favor leaned towards Slytherin, he commended intelligence and reasoning. She had always had an attraction to him but now, pressed against an one-thousand year old wall with his delicious body pressed against her, she was melting. The heat in her abdomen threatened to consume her at any moment.

"I asked, How do you know who I am, Miss Granger?" Snape threatened again.

His fingers itched upwards, caressing her bellybutton. He positioned his thigh between her legs, getting a firmer grip. She bit her lip, to keep from moaning. She couldn't let him get to her. She tried to think of scenarios that would curb the flames, only to fail. She conjured fantasies of lazy Sunday afternoons and stolen kisses between classes. Trying to clear her head, Hermione tried to offer an answer.

"I'm not from here."

She could feel the anger radiate off of him and he flipped her around roughly. Hermione looked up. His black eyes bore into her own. They flashed with fury and lust. His chest crushed her breasts, forcing her to pant. His minty breath mixed with hers and she looked way from him. Her arms cradled to her chest.

"That is not an answer," Snape demanded.

Hermione gasped as he rolled his hips into hers. She reached out and clung to his thick robes. He pulled his hips away and she snarled. She pushed her hips into his. The bulge growing slightly.

"T-time," Hermione mewled as he stroked her ribs and licked her earlobe.

"What about time?" He mumbled into her neck. He briefly brushed his hand against her breast. She gasped rather loudly and he captured her lips to silence her. His lips were soft and surprisingly talented. Before she could do any further, he pulled away.

"I do not like to repeat myself, Miss Granger." Snape pushed.

As her brain recalibrated, Hermione answered with half-lidded eyes, "I'm not from this time."

Hermione looked back into his eyes. They were unreadable. As she leaned in to kiss him again, Snape dropped her onto the unforgiving stone floor and walked away.

-X-X-X-X-

Severus strode to Dumbledore's office. In pain, he had to think of McGonagall in a teddy to get his _situation _fixed. He could not believe that he had let such frivolous emotions get the best of him. He had so many questions to ask of Dumbledore. How could he let this happen? Why didn't Dumbledore tell him? If Dumbledore believed in the girl so much, then what did that make him? After years of spying and torture, Severus could not believe that Dumbledore would leave out something of this significance. Gods, this girl could change the entire future if she wasn't careful.

When Severus reached the gargoyle, he tried to calm himself but it didn't work. He still couldn't fathom any reason why Dumbledore wouldn't warn him outright.

"Ice Mice," Severus sighed.

The gargoyle hopped out of the way and Severus slithered into the habitual office. It hadn't changed in the many years he had been to it. The chestnut bookcases overflowed with books, the many portraits watching down on him, and the archaic archways leading to the Headmaster's desk. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, squawked at his arrival. Dumbledore rose and glided over to his pet.

"A pleasant surprise, Severus." Dumbledore chimed, while stroking the almost purring feathered creature.

Severus clenched his jaw and said nothing. If anybody knew anything about Albus, it was that there were no surprises towards him. The wizard was a human crystal ball.

"You know why I'm here, Albus." Severus replied.

The bearded man turned around and smiled softly. His crystal blue eyes twinkled.

"Well, my boy, you've come to the wrong place. If you want answers, go to the source herself."

-X-X-X-X-

Hermione sat shocked. Professor Severus Snape, the most hated teacher and the bat of the dungeons, had just thrust her against a wall, turned her on immensely and then walked off as if nothing had ever happened. She had no idea what possessed him to do that. '_No, you know exactly what he did it for,'_ Her inner consciousness scolded. It wasn't like Hermione wasn't asking for it. She had basically told him the future, blackmailed him and expected him to do nothing about it.

She was incompetent, mindless and utterly foolish if she thought she could have gotten away with it. He just rubbed his cock against her, for Merlin's sake! Like it was an everyday occurrence! _'It wasn't like you weren't pushing back, Honey!' _Her Inner Voice admonished again. It was true. Very True. Hermione had acted like a kitten to fresh cream.

_No! _Hermione had bigger issues to deal with. She was in a foreign time, presumably before her own, where the slightest mistake could send the future of the Wizarding, and Muggle worlds into peril. She decided pointedly that she wouldn't do anything else that might change anything. Even if that meant staying as far away as she could from the dominating Potions Master. Now all she had to do was plan.

-X-X-X-X-

Severus sat in his private study wondering about what he was going to do. He watched the Standing up, Severus walked over to one of his many hidden cabinets. He pulled out a small glass and pick out one of his most aged firewhiskeys. Pouring himself a glass, pondered what Dumbledore had said. How could he go to the girl now? The earlier incident was impulsive and irrational. She was surely never going to speak to him again. He hadn't thought of the consequences until it was over. But, Merlin, she was reponsive. Every cry and sigh made his groin throb with anticipation. She was so small compared to himself. She only came up to Severus's chest but she was curvier than he had expected. From what he could feel, she was soft and supple, yet toned. She had a fantasic bum and he wondered if her nipples was a peachy color or dusty rose? As he pressed her to the corridor, he wanted to take her right then and there. Now, what could he do? The girl was probably going to avoid him at all costs.

Then a plan came to mind.

Severus would need to get her alone.

A/N: Sorry if its kinda short. this chapter just needed to be shorter. the next few chapters are going to be LONG so you can hold it against me :)


End file.
